Friendship Never Melts Away
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything. A one-shot on Shinichi-Shiho's friendship. *Happy Reading*


_**Hey guys! Shruti again, posting my second story on DC Fanfiction. This is a Shinichi-Shiho friendship one-shot. I hope you will like it.**_

 _ **Friendship Never Melts Away**_

 **In a hospital ward:-**

A pale figure was lying on the bed and wires were attached to the body. Shinichi entered the ward and looked at the figure in front of him. He could not believe his own eyes.

 _Shiho! Why? Why you did it? Why? I should be the one to protect you, shouldn't I? I was unable to save Akemi-san and now also I was unable to protect you. In fact, you were the one who protected me._

He felt weak seeing Shiho suffering. He sat on the stool near her bed and kept his hand on one of her hands.

"Please, wake up Shiho! I can't see you like this. You must wake up!" he pleaded and closed his eyes only to let his tears fall off his eyes.

Just then Hakase entered the ward. He came near Shinichi and kept his hands on his shoulders to confront him. Shinichi looked at the old man who was also sad and broken like him…maybe more than him, because Hakase had saved Shiho's life when she betrayed the organization taking APTX 4869 to kill herself but found herself shrunken. He was just like her father. He really _was_ her father. She was lucky enough to live another childhood as Haibara Ai cause her childhood as Miyano Shiho was not really good. She had never seen her parents and she hardly met her sister. Very less people are lucky to enjoy childhood again. Shinichi and Shiho were one of them.

Shinichi hugged Hakase and started shedding tears, "It's my entire fault Hakase. I should not have taken her there. Or I should have protected her."

"Shinichi, it's not your fault. Relax, Shinichi. She will be all fine. Stop crying Shinichi!" Hakase tried to calm him.

"No Hakase. She trusted me, she believed in me and she loved me. She loved me Hakase." He started crying again.

Hakase knew Shiho liked Shinichi. Hakase was the one to understand her feelings for him. It was obvious. He saved her every time she was in danger. He gave her confidence whenever she was scared. He held her hand every time she tried to run away. He taught her to live every time she thought of killing herself. He was there whenever she was alone. She knew Shinichi loved only and only Ran but still she gathered courage and confessed him.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Shiho was sitting on the sofa and Shinichi was discussing to take down the organization with Akai Shuichi. Few minutes later Akai went away and Shinichi was left alone with Shiho. Suddenly, he felt someone staring at him. He looked at her. She looked away. He was confused.

"Shiho…"

"Kudo-kun…"

Both said together.

"You say!" they said in unison again.

"I want to talk to you…" Shiho said.

"Yeah, speak." He said.

"Kudo-kun…I…" Shiho was trying to speak when his cell rang. He received the call.

"Yo, Ran!" and he kept talking with his childhood sweetheart. Shiho kept looking at him until he stood up and went away, forgetting Shiho wanted to tell him something. She closed her eyes.

 _Can't be helped. Ran-san is more important to him than me. Of course why he will give importance to a girl who made a poison which shrank him (Thank God it didn't killed him) and disturbed his whole life, separated him from his love and endangered his life._

She stood and left the house. After she walked a few blocks, she stopped near a beautiful garden. But something other than its beauty caught her attention. Shinichi spoke something she could not hear but Ran quickly hugged him. Shiho felt her heart breaking. Then they spoke for few minutes and Ran went away. Shinichi stood there for few seconds and then started walking away. Here, Shiho found her feet walking not running towards him. She felt that she had no control on herself. Suddenly, she called him.

"Kudo-kun!" she called his name while holding his hand to stop him.

Shinichi stopped and turned back to see Shiho holding his hand, "Haibara-err…Shiho?"

"Kudo-kun, I wanted to talk to you!" she spoke.

"Ahh! I forgot. And I also wanted to talk to you. But you say first." He spoke.

"Kudo-kun, I wanted to say…umm…"she looked down on the ground, her eyes shut tightly, her face flushing red, her heart beating faster than normal.

"Say it Shiho!" Shinichi cheered her.

 _Say it Shiho! Come on! Can't you say only 3 words?_ She tried to gather confidence.

"Kudo-kun, I LOVE YOU!" she said clutching his hand tightly.

Shinichi was shocked to hear that. His widened eyes kept staring at her red, shy face. He didn't know how to react. He never thought Shiho would be in love with him.

' _I love you?' Did she really say that? I can't believe my own ears. But didn't she know I love Ran? Then why? Should I tell her that just now I confessed Ran? What she will feel? Obviously she will be broken. But she has a good heart. I know she will understand me, because she is the one who understood me since then when I shrank._ Shinichi thought.

"What you wanted to tell?" his train of thoughts was broken by her voice.

"Huh?" he was so mixed in himself that he was unable to hear her words.

"What you wanted to tell me?" she said again avoiding eye contact with him still holding his hand.

"Err…I wanted to tell that I…" he stopped. He knew her heart would break. But it can't be helped. He looked at her. Now she was looking at him with her most innocent look he had ever seen. He was cursing himself from inside. He was going to break the heart of a girl who cared about him, who supported him, who loved him… _madly._ He closed his eyes and gathered courage to tell the truth. He always supported truth but he never liked the truth which breaks a heart.

"I confessed Ran!" he murmured, his eyes still closed, unable to look at her sad face.

Suddenly, he felt his hand free from her grip. He opened his eyes and saw Shiho smiling at him through her tears. He felt bad…very bad for her. He always thought she deserve the best after all she had suffered a lot of pain in her life. She had never lived her life as Miyano Shiho, she only struggled. She never got feelings of love but hatred. It was hard to live a life when you don't have anyone who loves you and cares for you. But things changed when she became Haibara Ai. She got loving family which Hakase gave her as her father. She got ever-ready-to-help and enthusiastic friends like Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta. And she got _him,_ the person who taught her how to live, who taught her how to laugh. Eventually, she fell in love with him. She had confessed him but immediately pretended that she was joking. Every time she hid those romantic feelings for him. Sometimes she used to think that Ran never understands Shinichi's love for cases, because she always used to taunt him for being a Sherlock fan or a case maniac. First, she used to hate Ran because he loved her. But she was strong. And strong people are life-learners. They had suffered a lot in their life and become strong by heart and soul. Eventually, they become teachers from learners and teach others to become strong and live a peaceful life.

But it can't be helped. He loved Ran since they were elementary school students. And also Ran had waited a long time for him. He looked at her. Now tears forming in his eyes. He can see hope in her eyes. She looked down and got hold of his hand once again then started singing.

 _ **I'm ready for love**_

 _ **I'm ready for you**_

 _ **I'm standing right here**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you…**_

She looked at him with tears flowing like a river from her eyes.

 _ **You're running away, far from my life**_

 _ **I need you to save me and be by my side**_

 _ **I'm ready to love**_

 _ **I tried to let go,**_

 _ **I feel this straight from my heart**_

 _ **I'm ready to be, the woman for you**_

 _ **You standing right near me, made this moment so true**_

 _ **I'm still chasing my dreams, releasing my tears**_

 _ **Forever to hold you, forever to love you**_

 _ **You'll be crying for me...**_

She stopped. Shinichi also had tears in his eyes now. Her melodious voice gave him goose bumps. Her voice was not only melodious but also had a lot of pain. Now he began to sing.

 _ **In the end you'll find your own way home**_

 _ **Break my heart, take your love with you**_

 _ **Just let me quit and end this**_

She hugged him tightly. She started signing as well as crying badly.

 _ **I'm ready for love**_

 _ **I'm ready for you**_

 _ **I'm standing right here**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you...**_

 _ **You're running away, far from my life**_

 _ **I need you to save me and be by my side**_

 _ **I'm ready to love**_

 _ **I tried to let go**_

 _ **I feel this straight from my heart**_

 _ **I'm ready to be the woman for you**_

 _ **You standing right near me, made this moment so true**_

 _ **I'm still chasing dreams, releasing my tears**_

 _ **Forever to hold you, forever to love you**_

 _ **You'll be crying for me**_

Shinichi started singing, now separating her from her hug and holding her by her shoulders.

 _ **In the end you'll find your own way home**_

 _ **Break my heart, take your love with you**_

 _ **Just let me hold**_

Both kept looking in each other's eyes. Shiho closed her eyes and smiled. Shinichi got confused.

"Shiho…I am…"

"It's okay Kudo-kun!" she interrupted him.

"I am really sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay!" saying this she smiled through tears and went away.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"I should have protected her Hakase!" Shinichi hugged the old man.

Suddenly, another girl entered the ward.

"Shinichi…"

Shinichi looked around to see Ran standing. Ran was shocked to see tears in Shinichi's eyes. She knew Shinichi cried rarely on very hard times. She deduced Shinichi and Shiho's bonding was very good, because he would not have cried.

"Ran…"

"Is she alright, Shinichi? Is Shiho-san alright?" she asked.

"No Ran, she is still unconscious." He told her.

"How she got hurt Shinichi?" she asked.

"She got shot by a bullet." He told her.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

In a big building, fighting and shooting was going. Sounds of firing and yelling were heard. Yes it was the battle between the Black Oraganization and Shinichi's Team. It was the battle between bad and good. It was the battle between pain and love. Everyone was fighting including the FBI, the CIA, the Tokyo Metropolitian Police Department, the PSB and even Kaitou KID, the detective of the west Hattori Heiji and the detective from abroad Hakuba Saguru with Shinichi and Shiho. Shiho was searching for Shinichi when Gin spotted her.

"Sherry!" he smirked.

He went behind her and caught her. She gasped in terror.

"Sherry! Finally I got you!" he grinned.

"Gin!" she tried to free herself from him.

"Let's celebrate our union Sherry, by shedding your scarlet blood!" he laughed.

"Leave me Gin!" she struggled to free herself.

Just then Gin's arm got shot and Shiho released herself from him. She looked around to see Bourbon alias Tooru Amuro holding a pistol.

"Thank you!" she thanked him for saving her.

He smiled and quickly got hold of her hands and took her away from Gin. Here, Gin got frustrated.

"Bourbon, you traitor!" he held his gun tightly and went behind him.

Here, Shinichi was searching for Shiho to see if she is alright or not. He went to Akai.

"Akai-san, where is Shiho?" he asked.

"Princess? I don't know. She was just here." He looked around to search her.

"Let's search her." Shinichi suggested.

Just then Bourbon came there.

"Kudo-kun, Shiho is safe. I kept her safe." He told them about her safety.

"Thank God!" Shinichi felt relived.

"Thanks a lot Furuya-san for keeping Princess safe!" Akai thanked him. Rei smiled. They overcame their grudge against each other and eventually became good friends. Then they left to catch the organization members. Most of them were caught. But Gin, Chianti and the Boss were left. Gin had killed Vermouth after learning that she did not tell him Shinichi and Shiho's true identity as shrunken Conan and Ai respectively. Gin was searching for Shiho and Rei when he spotted Shinichi in front of him holding a gun. Shinichi fired at him but Gin easily dodged it. He smirked. Shinichi fired again but the bullets were out of stock. Gin's smirk grew.

"Now you are dead, Sherry's knight in shining armor!" saying this he targeted Shinichi by his gun and fired. After hearing the shot, everyone came near them. All were shocked to see the scenario. Akai fired at Gin and killed him. Here, Shinichi held collapsing Shiho. Yes. The bullet hit Shiho in her stomach as she interrupted Gin's shot which was fired at Shinichi.

"Shiho!" Shinichi yelled.

"Princess!" Akai came running towards her.

"I am calling an ambulance!" Rei told them and hurried to call an ambulance.

"Kudo-kun, you are saved." Shiho spoke looking at him.

"Shiho!" Shinichi was taken aback. She took the bullet not to kill herself but to save him. But still her life was at risk. In few minutes, the ambulance came and Shiho was taken to the hospital.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

 _ **Few days later:-**_

Shiho was alright now. All the secrets were revealed to the police and others. Akai's relation with Shiho's sister was told to her. Shiho kindly accepted him in her little family which was not by blood but by love, feelings and bonding. She was happy but sad too. In her family, Shinichi could not become her life partner. She decided to go away from him and his life so that he will never be in problem like he was before because of her created drug. She was packing her things when Akai came.

"Why are you packing, Princess?" he asked.

"I am going." She replied still busy with her packing.

"Where?" he asked.

"I am going away from _him._ " she replied coldly.

"Why? Why are going away from him? Wasn't he the one who taught you not to run away from your fate? Then why are you still running away. Everything is over Princess!" he explained to her.

"You are right Shu-nii!" she faced him now, "You are right. Everything is over now." she packed her bag and zipped it.

"Princess, don't! Please!" he pleaded her.

"I am sorry, Shu-nii!" she took her bags and went downstairs.

"Please don't leave me alone again, Princess just like your sister did." Shiho was taken aback after listening this.

"I just want to leave alone for some time. I need some change. So please Shu-nii. I will come back to you when the correct time comes! Goodbye! I love you!" saying this she smiled at him and left.

Outside the house:-

Shiho was wearing her sandals when Shinichi came there. He was confused to see luggage with her.

"Shiho?"

Shiho turned back and was surprised to see him. She didn't want him to see her going away from him.

"Kudo-kun!"

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah." She wore her poker face.

"Where? And why?" he asked. He was more confused.

"Why should I tell you that? Are you my father? Asking questions like that!" she replied coldly as usual.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? What's with this sudden change in your mood?" he asked.

"Nothing. Shall I take your leave? My flight is on time and I don't want it to fly without Me." she replied coldly again.

Shinichi frowned on her harsh behavior. He held her by her shoulders.

"Hey, what's up with you? Why are you behaving like that with me? And where are you going?" Shinichi asked frustrated.

"I will go wherever I want. But I just want to go away from you." she yelled at him.

Shinichi was taken aback, "From me? What have I done?"

Shiho felt guilty for yelling at him and insulting him. She also doesn't want to leave him. But it was better to live without him far away from him than living with him but still living without him.

"It's a farewell Kudo-kun. But I will miss you." Shiho smiled at him getting hold of her bags.

"Why? Why are you leaving, Shiho?" he asked.

"I don't want to risk your life again, Kudo-kun. I don't want danger in your life and I don't want Ran-san to wait for you any longer. Now that you have confessed, go and marry her. Make a family with her. My best wishes are always with you, my Sherlock Holmes." She smiled.

"Shiho! I hope you will be happy wherever you will be. All the best to you too. And I will miss you." saying this he hugged her.

She got a taxi and sat in it. She looked at Shinichi, "Goodbye, Shinichi!" she smiled through tears and left.

Shinichi kept staring at the taxi until it disappeared from his sight. Tear drops fell off his eyes.

"Shiho, I will never forget you. Never!"

 _ **20 years later in Japan:-**_

 _ **Kudo's Mansion:-**_

40 years old Kudo Shinichi was sitting on the arm chair reading book. Just then a 17-18 year old young handsome boy came there. He had same hair, same eyes and same interests as young Kudo Shinichi had when he was in high school. Kudo Conan was carbon copy of Kudo Shinichi.

"Dad, I got the latest mystery book." Kudo Conan came near his dad.

"That's good." He smiled at his son's love for mystery.

"But dad I am getting strange feeling about this book." Shinichi saw his son's fallen face.

"What's wrong?" he asked his son.

"Dad, at the starting the author has written _'Dedicated to Kudo Shinichi and Kudo Ran'_ why is your and mom's name written? Do you know the author?" he asked his dad.

Shinichi got confused, "Who's the author?"

" _Dr. Ai Watson_. Such a wired name." he replied.

Shinichi smiled as soon as he heard the name. "Give me the book." Conan handed him the book. He read and smiled again.

"Ran…" he called his wife.

"What happened Shinichi?" she came from the kitchen.

"Ran, see this." He handed her the book and Ran read it.

"Really? Its Ai-chan. I mean Shiho-san." Ran smiled.

"Yep!" Shinichi smiled widely.

"Who is she, dad?" Conan asked curiously.

"You know when I was of your age I was called the Modern Sherlock Holmes…" Conan nodded, "…she was my Dr. Watson!" he remembered how they used to solve cases together, how both used to understand each other when they were shrunken.

"Wow, she was your best friend…you must read her book then…" Conan suggested.

"Of course I must and I will!" he opened the book titled 'The Black World' and started reading

 _ **A few days later:-**_

Shinichi had finished reading Shiho's book. He was really surprised by her talent in writing. Her book revealed everything to the world, how Shinichi shrank, how she shrank and met him, then how both used to understand each other while they were shrunken, how he used to save her from every danger lurking around her, how she saved his life while taking down the organization and mostly how strong their bonding was.

Shinichi and Ran along with Conan went in a shopping mall. While shopping, a heist occurred. The thief stole a bag of money from a business man and was trying to flee when Conan with help of Shinichi tried to stop him. He threw the bag and caught a girl as a hostage to flee from being caught.

"Let me go or I will kill this girl!" the thief yelled trying to flee from there.

"Listen, leave that girl or it will be bad for you!" Conan warned him as he tried to go near him and make his move to release the hostage safely.

"Stay away from me! Don't come close or this girl will be in heavens!" he grabbed his knife very close to her neck.

"Ahh!" the hostage cried in terror and pain as the thief was holding her very tightly.

 _Damn it! What to do now?_ Conan thought to himself.

Just then someone kicked the thief from behind him and released the hostage. The thief fell on the ground and was quickly caught by the police who just arrived. All looked at the person who gave him that kick. To everyone's surprise, reddish-brown haired girl was standing with her hands folded near her chest and eyes closed. Shinichi's eyes widened more than others.

"Don't do the mistake again of taking a hostage in order to flee. Your sins will only increase!" she said as she opened her eyes making her way towards the thief.

"Who are you?" the inspector asked her.

"The name is Furuya Akemi." She replied flicking her hair.

"It's alright Inspector. She is daughter of a Public Security Officer, Furuya Rei, right?" Shinichi smiled at her.

"H-How do you know?" she was surprised after listening her father's name, "Do you know my Papa?"

"Of course I do. And say haven't your mom kept your name in memorial of her elder sister?" His smile grew.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" A curious Conan asked his dad while Akemi was still awestruck.

"Do you remember the book you brought few days ago?" Shinichi asked Conan.

"Of course 'The Black World' it was titled, right?" Conan said.

Shinichi nodded, "Yep. This girl is the author's daughter." He looked at her, "Am I right Akemi-chan? Your mother's name is Furuya Shiho if I am not wrong!" He smiled even wider. He can see she is a copy of her mother except the length of her hair, which she might have got from her aunt. Her eyes, her reddish-brown hair and mostly her attitude were just like Shiho. She got fighting skills from her dad, who happened to be very good at fighting.

"That's right again. But who are you, Uncle? And how you know my Mom-Dad?" She asked curiously.

"The name is Kudo Shinichi! I am a detective and I only deduced that." He replied.

"Shinichi, which means Shiho-chan married Furuya Rei-san!" Ran asked.

Just then a couple entered.

"I wonder where she went away suddenly." The woman asked.

"Don't worry, Darling. She must be here somewhere." He put his around her waist to confront her.

"What are you doing? We're in public!" She moved his hand away from his waist scolding him.

"Can't a husband put his hand on his wife's waist lovingly?" He pouted like a little kid.

"You have grown old!" She blushed.

"Is there any age needed to be romantic with wife?" He smirked and she blushed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Shinichi and Ran smiled widely seeing them. Rei saw his daughter and went near her.

"Where were you, Akemi? Your mother was worried sick about you!"

"I am so sorry for making you worried, Mama and Papa! But I was talking to this uncle who might know you," she said pointing towards Shinichi.

Rei and Shiho looked at him and were hell shocked. Both Shinichi and Ran were smiling. Rei smiled in return but Shiho kept looking at him.

"It's been long time, my dear Watson!" Shinichi went near her and hugged her.

She hugged him back now tears of joy flowing through her eyes, "It's been really long, Sherlock!"

Everyone smiled. They separated themselves. Shiho hugged Ran, "How are you, Ran-san?"

"I am fine. You say!" she returned the hug.

"I am also fine!" Shiho replied, "Well you've already met my daughter, Akemi!"

"She's just your carbon copy, Shiho!" Shinichi laughed.

"Well, same goes to you! I mean your son is your carbon copy as well! What is your name?" Shiho asked turning to Kudo Shinichi's carbon copy Kudo Conan.

"Kudo Conan!" he smiled.

Shiho smiled innocently. All her moments spent with him flashed in front of her eyes.

"Conan…" she laughed, tears in her eyes.

"Shiho, don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend" he took hold of her hands.

"I'll be always beside you. We are best friends, right?" she smiled at him.

"No. We are bestest best friends." He smiled even more. She hugged him.

Smiles and laughter were filled in Shinichi and Shiho's life once more. Sometimes friends have a more special place in one's heart. Shiho's place in Shinchi's life was also special. Maybe more special than Ran and his son, Conan. Sometimes friends mean a lot and Ran clearly understood their bonding. That's how Shinichi and Shiho lived a happy life after that with their loved ones. Though they were not lovers, their bonding was different. That bonding which they knew and Ran and Rei understood, always!

* * *

 _ **Here is the end! I personally think Shiho and Shinichi's friendship is never ending one. Though he loves Ran, he has a special place for Shiho in his heart. I also want them together...but it all is in Aoyoma Gosho's hands.**_

 _ **Review if you like it. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Will be back with some new stories!**_

 _ **Till then take care and love you guys!**_

 _ **This is Musical Princess 1412 signing off!**_


End file.
